


No Light [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is everything, whether she wants to be or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light [Vid]

  
This was made and posted to YouTube a some weeks ago. Just got around to posting it here. I'm noting that because there were a couple of great Emma scenes in the winter finale that probably would've worked there way in if I had made this later. As it is, I'm kind of anticipating that some time down the line, when there's both more footage and I have more experience vidding, I very well may remake this. Simply because I find the song to be so perfect for Emma.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear what you think.

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.

P.P.S. Sorry to anyone who clicked on this while the embed link was down, but it's working again. Enjoy!


End file.
